Jayden's vampire storyxReadx
by DelilahProfitt
Summary: A really cool vampire story where all of the characters are based on people I know. Me being Jayden.


So you wanna know about me. No, that wasn't a question, I know you do. How do I know? Now that's the question. Well, everyone deep down believes in the supernatural, may it be ghosts and witches or, vampires. Everyone has their own opinions and interpretations on these beings, but hardly any of them are right. The thing with these myths are, that no human understands them, and humans fear what they can't explain. For instance, ghosts, feared by nearly everyone at some point in their lives, whether they're going to admit it or not, are these apparitions really visitors from beyond the grave, out to haunt, spite, or take care of unfinished business, or, effects of the earth's magnetic forces on our brains? Which would you rather believe? Thanks for proving a point.  
  
So anyway, my story, and it's quite a story. So, make sure your sitting comfortably because here goes:  
  
It was our 3rd year at Harrington high, a private secondary school with not many pupils, and we were all sick of it, by we, I mean just about everyone in the whole school, but regardless of that one opinion held by every student at Harrington, every body was split into five main groups, the jocks, helping keep our teams up to standard and our reputation in sports squeaky clean, in other words, the schools main income of pure cash in the sense of game tickets! Then there were the nerds, who were never late for class, never missed a mark on a pop quiz, and never got in trouble for misbehaving. Next, the outsiders, who couldn't care less about popularity or appearance. Next would be the kids who had no idea where the hell they're supposed to be or where they're going, i.e. New kids and foreign exchange students, who they are, who knows, what they think they're doing, who cares. Finally (Saving the best for last) us, and I have to say this, we were the shit. Have a good sniff. We were those horror stories your parents warn you about, those troubled, disturbed little delinquents you're specifically told to stay away from. Parents huh? What do they know, but by telling their kids to do so, was either extending the temptation to get to know us. Or if they did listen to their wise old mommy and daddy, they'd be an obvious target for us to discriminate! Evil, weren't we? You'd almost think we'd regret it in later life. Keep dreamin'. Life was sweet. But there is something I personally regret. The basis of my story. But, just as these supernatural beings, the truths and horrors of it, have been shrouded in shadows by the rumors, lies, no one knows the truth. Except of course me, and you, soon enough.  
  
*************************************************  
  
As Jayden sat uneasily amongst all the scary looking foreigners at the airport, she wondered why she hadn't asked someone to come with her. She was pretty sure that Hope would be free today. But, she was here to pick up Joey. Now she remembered why she hadn't asked anyone to come with her, an hour's drive back home from the airport, just her and Joey. How...No, not romantic, but at least it was a chance to really get to know each other.  
  
Jayden clicked the tiny latch on her Louis Vittón handbag and tugged it open. She examined the contents, 2 lipstick tubes, midnight velvet 003 and flame red 001, her round adjustable mirror, her mobile, some extra mint fresh gum, her CK purse, car keys and a small vanity kit. Basically everything she couldn't leave the house without. She pulled out the mirror and flipped it open in one swift move. She gave her appearance a quick check over, and looked into her own hazel eyes, she didn't want to look too vain in case Joey came through the gate early, so tucked her long glossy black hair behind her ears and placed the mirror back into the bag. As she went to click the latch back on her bag, she felt a shock vibrate through her, coming from her bag, it made her jump, and she felt the painful snap of her nail as she caught it on the lock.  
  
"Dammit!" She whispered, putting the end of her slightly bleeding thumb into her mouth. The vibrating carried on as she realized it was her phone. She reopened the bag and reached inside with her free hand, tasting the tiniest amount of blood roll over her tongue.  
  
"Eew!" She thought to herself, whipping the end of her thumb out of her mouth and nudging a tough looking woman with a strange odor sat next to her.  
  
"Sorry." She said absent mindedly, closing her bag again. The woman grunted and continued reading the French magazine she was clutching.  
  
Jayden unlocked her phone keypad and pressed some buttons and opening the message, it read:  
  
"Hey Babes! U wanna crash at mine 2nite? Just finished redecorating my bedroom. U gotta c it. HuGs AnD KiSseS LuV Brooke-x-"  
  
Jayden went to reply but heard the voice over announce the arrival of a flight, she checked the board to see if it was Joey's.   
  
"2:30 From Milan..." She heard herself mumble, "That's his!"   
  
The grumbling lady next to her shot her a scary look, and Jayden couldn't help but notice her wiry moustache and dirty teeth. She decided not to say anything else out loud no matter how exited she was.  
  
She got up and made her way elegantly over to the gate entry. No sign of him yet. Another ten minutes past. Still no Joey, a lot of people had come through the gate by this time.  
  
"Excuse me."   
  
Jayden heard a voice behind her; she turned to see the grunting woman, "Is this yours?"   
  
She was holding up Jayden's mobile, it looked tiny in the woman's manly sausage hands.  
  
"Oh yes, thank you." Jayden said forcing a smile. The woman grunted again and passed over the phone.   
  
As Jayden reached up to take it, she noticed how pale and skinny her hands looked, she'd always had a slim and clear complexion, but there was something different.  
  
She turned back to the gate and put her phone back in the bag.  
  
"Come on Joey." She mumbled.  
  
"Jayden?"   
  
Once again she turned around, but this time, behind her stood a tanned figure with blue eyes and scruffy hair.  
  
"Joey!" She said happily, "You look great!"   
  
"Thanks! You too." He replied, putting down his luggage and wrapping his arms round her. She hugged him back and tried to get over how different he looked, she didn't think it would be possible for him to look any better than before he went on his Italian exchange, but here he was, proving her deathly wrong!  
  
They backed up from the surprisingly long hug and smiled.  
  
"So, how you doing?" She said, not wanting to start an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I'm, great!" He said, "You?"  
  
"Great." So much for not causing an awkward silence.  
  
"So, is it just you?" He asked, picking up his suitcase and rucksack.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool." They started walking, "Oh, Hey, that must mean you passed your driver's test then."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Nearly all of us have, except Alex and Magda. It's really getting Mags down."  
  
"Well at least you can add my name to that list of non-drivers!"  
  
"But you have an excuse! You've been away in Italia!" Jayden smiled, "and you know I'd be glad to drive you where ever."  
  
Joey smiled back, "Have you ever been to Italy, Jayden?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You've gotta go, It's great, you'd love it."  
  
"Maybe next exchange."  
  
"Really." Joey looked at Jayden, "I'd love it if you came."  
  
Jayden suddenly felt just that little bit too mushy inside, "Hey, umm, why don't you let me take your rucksack? That suitcase looks heavy enough!"  
  
"Thanks." He said handing it over.  
  
As they reached Jayden's car she double clicked the open lock button off the car keypad. The head and taillights flashed red and made a satisfactory clunk.  
  
"Here, you can put your stuff in the back."  
  
She pulled open the back door as casually as she could and put his bag on the floor, inside she was really nervous. Which she thought was unlike her, she must've really liked him!  
  
But surprisingly to Jayden, the car ride wasn't as excruciating as she'd imagined it would be. They talked about what seemed like everything, from hobbies and likes to past boyfriends and girlfriends. Jayden began to feel extremely comfortable around Joey, like they'd been mates forever.  
  
"That reminds me," Jayden said once Joey finished telling her about his very painful trip to Mexico, painful due to sunburn, "A couple of summer's ago, Leigh's parents said she could take the whole gang with her on their family cruise because various aunties and uncles couldn't make it for some reason or another, as long as we paid for ourselves. All of us went except Hope, who'd broken her leg in a minor car accident the week before, she was gutted, but nothing could be done. So anyway, about three days into the cruise, we were sailing past Gibraltar, we were all on the lido deck, working on our tans when Brooke started laughing. Magda had fallen asleep in her deck chair, and Matty, my little sister, and Leigh were drawing on her with a marker pen, she had 'I am a loser' written all over her arms and legs, along with other pictures of stuff I won't repeat! Luckily the marker pen was washable, but, unluckily, she tanned, she tanned everywhere except from where the marker pan had been put on. She had white marks spelling out 'for great sex call 07941 824980' and stuff all over her, she was so mad! And spent the rest of the holiday in trousers and long sleeves! She was boiling but didn't want to show the marks!"  
  
Joey found this story very funny, and Jayden felt like the car journey could go on forever, but they were nearly home.   
  
"Wow." Joey said as they past the local McDonald's, "It's all coming back to me, you don't realize how much you've missed this place until you come back."  
  
"Well, you've been pretty missed yourself."  
  
Joey smiled, but became distracted at the flashing of a police car light up ahead. No not a police light, an ambulance, but there were police cars parked by the church, and it looked like that was exactly where the ambulance was headed.  
  
"What's going on here then?" Joey questioned rhetorically.  
  
There were road works and police cars all over the road, no way through, but this was the only way back to the boarding house.  
  
Jayden pulled up next to a police car and rolled down the window.  
  
"Excuse me, officer, is there any other way around?"  
  
The well-built cop, cocked his hat, and took a quick glance at Joey before returning his attention to the girl driving.  
  
"Barkley road." He turned away and leaned on his car, trying to look authorized.  
  
"Well, we need to get to Harrington boarding." Jayden continued, obviously pushing the cop's patience.  
  
The cop sighed in exasperation and stood up.  
  
"This way."  
  
He motioned with his arms the way to go. They were going to drive straight through the accident, if it was an accident.  
  
As they drove slowly past the church they craned their necks to get a good look in, at first all they could see was ambulances and blue and red lights, but through the church doorway they could make out the figure of a man, on his knees, praying, but hysterically, he was waving his torso up and down, round and round.   
  
Jayden looked at Joey, he looked dumbfounded, but she guessed that she most likely did too, nothing ever happened in their boring town. As they rounded the corner in silence, the graveyard situated to the back of the church came into view, and what they saw there was why they figured no one was allowed through. A man, dressed all in black, tattered clothes stood on the tithing fountain, with cops all round him, trying to get him down, the man looked like a goth gone wrong. His skin was painted white and his eyes were black, but what made his appearance most unusual were his eyes, they were either rolled right back or he was illegally blind! There were just white dots below his fore head, with thick black lines scribbled all around them. He was holding on to the stone centerpiece, with one arm, and brandishing a knife with the other.  
  
"Stop the car." Joey whispered, not wanting the feds to tell them to 'move along, nutin to see here...' But they were obviously preoccupied with the nut case on the fountain to notice them.   
  
Jayden stopped the car and unbuckled her seat belt so she could turn round fully.  
  
"FUC..." She almost screamed, but Joey clamped his hand over Jayden's mouth to stop her, they'd both noticed what they hadn't noticed before at the same time. At the end of the grave yard, nearer the church's back entrance, laid about 10 bodies, ranging from middle aged men to a little girl dressed in a pink floral dress.   
  
"Are, they real?" Jayden whispered to Joey. He didn't answer.  
  
It was a terrible site, the body's eyes were also rolled back, but their faces were horribly distorted, deep cuts were splayed across the faces and there was blood everywhere.  
  
Jayden almost let out another scream as she spotted something that not only answered her question, but also made her scream and burst into tears. Lying on top of three other bodies, lay a heavily pregnant woman, her stomach had been sliced from one side to the other, and the faint image of a fetus could be clearly made out through the sea of red. Though Jayden could not have made out the woman's face due to all the cut, she recognized the clothes. It was the outfit her neighbor Liz always wore to church on Sundays, for 6 months since she started wearing maternity clothes. This massacre must have taken place during the sermon!  
  
Jayden swung back round and revved the car.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Joey practically screamed.  
  
It was Jayden's turn not to answer.  
  
As they drove up the gravel driveway to the boarding house, Joey turned to Jayden.  
  
"Hey, Jayden, I was planning a little, 'welcome home Joey' party for myself, it was gonna be just me and the guys, but if you wanna bring Leigh, Brooke, Matty, Magda and Hope, I'd love it if you could come."  
  
Jayden just stared in disbelief at Joey.  
  
"Well?" He pressed.  
  
"So, you think that it wasn't real?" She asked in answer.  
  
Joey sighed and rested his head in his hand, "I don't know, I have to admit. It's pretty, unbelievable. But put it this way. If it were really anything for us to be drastically worried about, that cop wouldn't have let us through! And it'll be all over the tabloids. It's nothing to do with us. Lets not let it get in the way of our lives."  
  
Jayden thought that his words were pretty damn insightful for a guy!  
  
"You're probably right." She agreed, looking across at the house. Like she'd clarified earlier, nothing interesting ever happened in their boring old town.  
  
"So you'll come?" He asked again.  
  
She looked back at him.  
  
"Sure." She said smirking, starting to feel back to her old self. They sat in silence for a moment, just, looking at each other. As they both leaned in toward each other a little, they were rudely interrupted.  
  
HONK HONK HONK HONK!!!!!!!! The sound of a particularly loud car horn rattled through the car park.  
  
"YO! JAYDENNNN!!!! HEY HONEYYYY!!!!!"   
  
Various other shouts of welcome could be heard behind them. Joey jumped back, looking slightly embarrassed, but Jayden just froze, not daring to turn around. She closed her eyes,  
  
"Not happening! I'm going to kill them!"  
  
It was, of course, Leigh, Magda, Hope and Brooke.  
  
"Joey, I'm so sorry."  
  
A sleek red car, (A little beat up she had to admit) pulled up to next to Jayden's silver, 14 payments to go, Porsche. She opened the door and shot Leigh the evilest look she could have ever pulled, but she pulled it straight back with ease.  
  
Joey exited the car after her.  
  
"Hey Joey!"   
  
Magda fluttered her eyelashes at him, and Jayden saw Brooke nudge her in the ribs and say just that little bit too loudly.  
  
"Back off!" She then fluttered her own lashes at him.  
  
Jayden rolled her eyes as she heaved Joey's suitcase off of the backseat.  
  
"I don't suppose you girls would be interested my party tonight huh?" Joey teased. Four faces lit up inside the car and Magda looked as if she were having a seizure!  
  
"Oh that would be so..." She started, Brooke cutting her off,  
  
"Super!"  
  
They gave each other a quick competitive glance before returning to the lash fluttering.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Jayden, I'd ask you to the dorm but you've probably got plans."  
  
Magda and Brooke's faces dropped and Hope and Leigh started sniggering as Jayden turned to give them a full on gloating 'Ha losers!' grin.  
  
"Yea. Sorry Joey." She sympathized, turning back to him, "Maybe we could go out some other time?"  
  
"Sure." He picked up his things and started making his way to the house entrance, "See ya round."  
  
"Bye." Jayden said.  
  
"BYE!" Magda and Brooke yelled simultaneously. At this Hope and Leigh were in hysterics!  
  
"You guys are so dead!" Jayden practically ordered, turning around as soon as Joey was out of sight. They all laughed and Hope muttered something under her breath at Magda.  
  
"Quiet you." Magda said playfully.  
  
"So..." Leigh said leaning an arm on the steering wheel.  
  
"So what?" Jayden asked as Brooke opened the car door to get out.  
  
Leigh giggled at this response, "Come on Jay! I've been with enough guys to know when one likes a girl!"  
  
Hope gave out a loud snort of laughter.  
  
"By 'enough guys' you mean, Alex, the only guy you've ever been out with since junior high!"  
  
Leigh's cheeks flushed red.  
  
"Yes, so, it's not like no one's ever come on to me! He's giving all the signs!"  
  
"Yeah yeah!" Magda huffed as she followed Brooke out of the car.  
  
Brooke slammed the door shut.  
  
"So what do you guys wanna do?" She asked straightening up.  
  
"I don't know why, but I'm in the mood for a good credit card burning!" Jayden suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Hope agreed, "We'll help you find the perfect outfit for tonight!"  
  
Jayden smiled at the site of Magda and Brooke pouting at the thought of Jayden getting Joey all to herself.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Oh my god!" Brooke yelled at Jayden, "That's the outfit! That's it! Buy it buy it buy it!"  
  
The orange dress was like a second skin, down to just below the knees, and the matching shoes about as narrow as Dawson's bloody creek!  
  
Jayden took a look at herself in the mirror; Brooke was absolutely, positively, defiantly 100% wrong.  
  
"No way!" Jayden moaned! "You just don't want me to look good for Joey so you can get your own filthy little claws in him!"  
  
A spiky haired boy sat in the pink velvet flexi seat next to Brooke gave out a little snigger. Jayden recognised him from school as one of the new kids, and Brooke obviously did too.  
  
"Were you laughing at me?" Jayden turned to face him directly.  
  
"No, absolutely not!" He stumbled.  
  
"Uh! I think you were!" Brooke defended.  
  
The boy looked rapidly from both of them, not knowing which one to look at. He finally decided on Brooke in risk of setting himself off on another giggle fit looking at Jayden in the ridiculous dress and shoes!  
  
"No. It was just this article I was reading." He produced a magazine clumsily from his hand, dangling down his other side, and flicked through it.  
  
"Music today?" Jayden asked, reading the cover.  
  
"Yes." He said doubtfully.  
  
"What's going on you guys?" Leigh asked walking over.  
  
"Nothing." Jayden said, turning to the full-length mirror and adjusting the dress, "Just a prick with no respect for superiors!"  
  
Brooke nodded spitefully.  
  
"Oh." Leigh said, her expression pure confusion. "Anyways, I can't find Mags or Hope."  
  
"Hmm? Well, they were here a second ago." Brooke said standing up, giving the spiky haired boy one last evil sneer, just to let him know who's boss.  
  
Jayden noticed the slight luminous reflection of a lime green fish net top out of the corner of her eye, and gathered it was Magda. She turned to see if she could see her properly, but Magda had disappeared round the corner.  
  
"Wait here you guys." Jayden said, clacking the heels of the hideous shoes as she followed after the girl. Turned out, it was Magda. Jayden called her but she just stood with her back to her, it was like she didn't want anyone to see her face, too bad she was stood in front of a mirror. Jayden sighed as she looked at the expression on Magda's face.   
  
Her narrow eyes were dimly glazed and mascara ran down her unusually pale cheeks.  
  
"Mag's!" Jayden moaned in sympathy, holding out her arms to give her friend a hug. Magda turned around with her wrists pressed against her eyes and her elbows on her stomach, and leaned into Jayden; she let out a big sniff and some uncontrollable sobs.  
  
"You gonna tell what's up?" Jayden asked softly, struggling slightly with the force of Magda leaning a little bit too much on her, she was strong for a skinny girl!  
  
"It's too bright...in here...sob." Magda finally said, still pushing on her eyes with her wrists.   
  
Jayden looked around, it wasn't that bright in the department store!  
  
"Well, where do you want to go?" She asked.  
  
Magda took a while to answer.  
  
"Is...there, anyone...sob, in the, the bathroom?"   
  
She wasn't relaxing her weight at al on Jayden.   
  
"Err, I'll check." Jayden went to push Magda off of her.  
  
"Crap!" Magda screamed, seemingly unaware that they were in a public place, every turned to look at her or give her filthy looks.  
  
"What is it?" Jayden asked worried.  
  
Magda moved her arms down to reveal blood smeared all across her pale cheeks and staining the whites of her eyes.  
  
"Help me!" She screamed again, placing her wrists back on her eyes. As she did so, Jayden noticed that the blood was also dripping down Magda's arms. She grabbed her left arm and spun it round, Magda squinting her eyes in pain. As she had feared, the source of blood was from a large extruding slash across the main circulatory blue vein leading directly to the heart!  
  
"Oh my god." She looked up at Magda, who was now completely calm, and looking straight back her, bearing her teeth, her long, gleaming, ravenous teeth. Now instead of having Magda's arm firmly in her grip, Magda had hers. All the people had disappeared, but this was at the bottom of Jayden's list of worries at that particular moment in time.  
  
"Magda! What the hell is going on?" Jayden whimpered. Magda didn't answer, she just glared down, red eyed and teeth poised, about to bite...  
  
"Hey Jayden!" She heard Matty call out behind her, and she was snapped out of her dream.  
  
She was no longer in the horrific scenario she'd been undertaking just a few seconds ago, but stood in front of the full length mirror in the atrocious orange outfit, with Brooke and Leigh, and the spiky haired boy sat around her. She saw her little sister Matty run up behind her.  
  
"I said...HEY! JAYDEN! How ya doin sista? I've been looking everywhere for you! But then I figured, Saturday, 4 O'clock, where else? Always the last place you look, of course, only a dumbass would keep looking after they found what they were looking for!" Matty laughed at her own wittiness  
  
Jayden just stood in bewilderment.  
  
"What? Happened?" She asked stupidly. The three girls looked at her as if she'd been hit over the head with a dumb stick.  
  
"Huh?" Leigh asked.  
  
"I was, with Magda, she was...blood."  
  
"Okay." Matty said, "She was blood."  
  
Jayden didn't answer, she couldn't.  
  
"You okay Hon?" Leigh asked, walking over to her and putting her hands on Jayden's shoulders at the sight of her swaying.  
  
"Yeah. I think. I'll just sit down." Jayden sat on the pink seat the other side of Brooke holding her stomach, and they all looked at her concerned, even the spiky haired boy looked up from his sadist magazine.  
  
"Sorry, to kinda, be a pain and all, Jayden," Matty said sounding slightly nervous, "but I need to know who got the position for the sophomore member of the A squad in the cheerleading tryouts. Remember who's your favourite...only sister, who you saw practising every night and day without fail, and took up bike riding to get extra specially fit so she could fit into one of those ridiculously sized uniforms."  
  
No one seemed to be listening.  
  
"Hello?" She questioned.  
  
Jayden looked up at Matty and smiled, the incident slowly being pushed further into disbelief by the second.  
  
"You're in!"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"You are!"  
  
"Cool!" Matty practically ran out of the store, without a thank you or goodbye...nothing.  
  
"So, you're okay?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She leaned across and gave her a hug, before seeing Leigh out, so leaned across and gave her a hug too...aww  
  
"So you can still crash at mine tonight right?" Brooke asked feeling left out.  
  
"What? Oh yeah! The message. I meant to text you back."  
  
Jayden pulled her phone out of her bag and unlocked the keypad. Leigh and Brooke just sat and watched as Jayden's fingers danced over the buttons.  
  
"There!" Jayden concluded, relocking the keypad. A moment later the ringing of Brooke's phone made her jump. Leigh smiled, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"You're so funny." She said sarcastically, giving Jayden another hug.  
  
Brooke opened the message and read it out loud.  
  
"Hey babes. I'd luv 2 crash at Ur's but I got dis party 2nite wid the guy you and Mags secretly fancy." Leigh burst out laughing and Brooke couldn't help smiling, "U guys r invited 2 but only if u behave! We could always go 2 Ur's afta. LoAdS oF hUgS aNd KiSsEs. XxX JaYdEn XxX"  
  
"Cool." Leigh said still smiling.  
  
"So, lets buy that dress, pick one out for me and get outta here!" Brooke said enthusiastically, but there was no way Jayden was going to go to Joey's party looking like a demented hooker.  
  
"Here," Leigh sighed picking up the pile of clothes again, "I picked these out for you to try."  
  
"Thanks." Jayden said taking them. She disappeared into the changing rooms, still wondering what the hell had just happened. She pulled back the wavy purple curtain and stepped into the small and confided room.  
  
The first dress she tried on was too big, way too big.  
  
"Jesus Christ Leigh! What am I? Pregnant?"  
  
The next dress was too small, way too small.  
  
"LEIGH!!! Talk about one extreme to another!"  
  
But, third time was a charm!   
  
"Hmmm." Jayden thought as she checked herself from all angles, "Not bad." The dress was a deep red, with spaghetti string straps and a slit up to the thigh. It was perfect!  
  
"Come on Jayden!" She heard Leigh call from the outside of the dressing room, "While we're young."  
  
Jayden stepped out from behind the curtain.  
  
"Very nice, now lets go."  
  
Leigh grabbed Jayden's arm and gave it a sharp tug.  
  
"Whoa Nelly!" Jayden exclaimed, pulling her arm back, "What do you think?" She asked, giving them a full turn.  
  
"If I say you look great, can we go?" Leigh moaned.  
  
Jayden looked at her suspiciously, before looking at Brooke suspiciously in turn.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, feeling slightly worried, but trying not to let it show.  
  
Leigh sighed, "I...Err...Just..."  
  
"Alex called you didn't he!" Jayden guessed.  
  
Leigh smirked, obviously Jayden had guessed correctly.  
  
"Maybe..." She teased.  
  
"Yes. He did!" Brooke said, finally speaking.  
  
"Uh huh?" Jayden laughed, "And?"  
  
"He wants me to help him with something."  
  
Jayden's eyes widened to what seemed like double their size, "UH HUH???"  
  
"Yes but not anything like that!!!" Leigh gasped.  
  
"What then." Jayden asked.  
  
"He got computer problems, but I need to go now, because it needs to be done quickly so, though it pains me, I can leave his place early and meet you at Joey's. I need to get my sleepover stuff, and get ready for the party!"  
  
"Can't you just turn him down?" Brooke asked sitting on another pink velvet chair in the dressing room area.  
  
Leigh raised both eyebrows and perked up a side of her mouth like she'd just caught a whiff of something nasty!  
  
"No, Brooke, let her go." Jayden said, thinking Leigh might start crying, "She just better make it to the sleepover!"  
  
Leigh smiled, "So, I couldn't catch a lift?"  
  
"Well, where are Magda and Hope?" Brooke asked standing up again.  
  
"I don't know." Leigh said feeling slightly frustrated.  
  
"Tell you what." Jayden offered, "Brooke, you and Leigh take my car to the boarding house, drop off Leigh and drive the car back here, I'll wait here, find Hope and Magda, and we'll wait for you to come back an pick us up! Sorted."  
  
"Cool." Leigh agreed.  
  
"Come on then." Brooke said, "Keys?"  
  
"Here." Jayden went back into the changing room and picked up her bag, she quickly scanned the usual contents and pulled out the keys.  
  
"Careful with my car though Brooke, it's not really mine yet!" Jayden lectured, coming back out from behind the curtain.  
  
"We will." Leigh smiled cheekily, taking the keys!  
  
Jayden frowned as they turned and headed for the dressing room exit.  
  
"Bye Jay!" Brooke called.  
  
"See ya!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Jayden was left in an awkward silence on her own, with no one else in the big room.  
  
************************  
  
"That'll be $49.00. Cash, credit and cheques accepted. Non refundable as our usual cliental are fitted professionally, cheques made payable directly to the store." The cashier's tone hardly changed at all, the short blond might as well have been a robot! She neatly packed the dress into a silver store bag and took Jayden's credit card.  
  
Jayden smiled politely as she took back her card and pulled the bag off the counter. The woman didn't even pity smile back.  
  
"Charming!" Jayden thought as she began walking away.  
  
She sighed as she thought of the tediousness of now having to search all 14 floors for Magda and hope. If only there were an easier way...  
  
Jayden headed for customer services on the ground floor.  
  
"Excuse me." She asked gently to the man reading files at the desk.  
  
"How can I help?" He said, closing the file and linking his hands on the desk. He looked just like Mike Myers!  
  
"I seem to have been separated from my friends and have been looking everywhere. I was wondering if..."  
  
The man interrupted her.  
  
"If, a fit, eligible young security guard could help find them?"  
  
Jayden couldn't help but think this guy was a real big loser! And his nose was HUGE! This made her think of Shrek!  
  
"Umm, well, that's a good idea, but I haven't seen any fit, eligible young security guards around here!"  
  
The man's face dropped, he didn't know what to think, "But I was kinda hoping to put an announcement on the telecom."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure." He said hastily, "What are you're friend's names?" He asked.  
  
"Ivona humpalot and Dixie Normus." Jayden joked; now thinking of Austin Powers. He stood, picked up a microphone speaker thing from the desk behind him and went to press the button  
  
"NO! That was a joke!" Jayden quickly confessed.   
  
The Mike Myers look alike now looked irritated, but Jayden really couldn't care less, this guy must have been really thick!  
  
"Their real names are Magda Baxter and Hope Dayton. But they may respond quicker to Magsy and Hopeless." She smiled again, and the annoyance in the man's face was no secret!  
  
He cleared his throat and pushed the button.  
  
"Magda Dayton and Hope Baxter to customer services." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh no, it's Magda Baxter and Hope..."  
  
"Sorry!" He moaned through the speaker, cutting her off again, "That's Magda Baxter and Hope Dayton..."  
  
"Thanks much." Jayden thanked as perkily as she could, just to tick the guy off.  
  
She turned and found one of the velvet seats nearby to sit on and keep an eye out. 


End file.
